This invention relates to a musical instrument accessory, particularly a stick for playing drums.
Drum sticks have a generally cylindrical geometry with varying degrees of taper. A drum stick typically has a bead or ball at its distal end. The bead or ball is normally used to strike a tympanic surface or other part of a drum. However, any part of the drum stick may be used to elicit percussive sound from a drum or other object.